Stars brightly beaming
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: Valentine's Day is here again and Dave has to do something even more romantic than what he's done the year before


Valentine's Day is fast approaching and the windows of the shops all around them make that very clear. There are cute teddy bears holding hearts saying "I love you", heart shaped balloons, boxes of chocolate, signs telling people not to forget their beloved ones and show their love by buying whatever it is each store intends to sell. And hearts. Lots of hearts. Everywhere. All very nice and fluffy if you happen to be in love. For those lonely hearts that happen to be single, however, it's borderline torture.

Dave makes his way through the crowded mall, cursing the rain that's sent everyone inside, dripping wet and in foul moods. He stops just outside the food court, standing on tiptoes and scanning the mass of people crammed around the small tables eating fast food and chatting loudly. His eyes spot Kurt and Rachel in the middle of the place, and he makes his way to their table, muttering "excuse me" and "sorry" all the way there. Rachel sees him first and smiles, picking up her purse from the chair between her and Kurt that she had been saving for Dave.

"Hey, you! Took you long enough!"

"Sorry, traffic's awful. Have you guys ordered anything yet?"

"Of course not, we had been waiting for you. Now that you're here, though…"

They take turns going for food, Rachel ordering some vegan pasta while Kurt and Dave grab hamburgers. They catch up while they eat, which mostly consists in Rachel talking about her classes at NYADA and how hard she has to work there and complaining about bitchy professors who treat her unfairly. When she moves on to her love life, Kurt mercifully interrupts her to say that at least she won't be alone on Valentine's Day. He whines about being once again single for this holiday, saying he'll go out with anyone that asks him. Dave looks down, suddenly very interested in folding and unfolding the napkin in his hand. Kurt excuses himself to go get some ice cream and Rachel pokes Dave's arm. He looks up to see her staring at him with a hint of a smile on her face.

"So?" She raises her eyebrows, clearly expecting an answer, although he can't for his life figure out what the question is.

"So…?", he asks back, brow furrowed in confusion.

"When are you going to ask him out?"

"Erm… who?" "He's pretty sure she means Kurt, but wants to be certain, because he really can't grasp why she'd be telling him to ask Kurt out.

"Kurt, of course! Didn't you hear him? He just said he wants to go on a date!"

He shrugs. "What makes you think I'm interested?"

She snorts and gives him her best "bitch, please" face.

"Last year you gave him one card per day for a whole week, not to mention the candies, balloons and whatnot. Don't even try to deny it, he told me."

"Yeah, and he still said no. How do you know I'd get a different answer now?"

"He was dating Blaine back then. Now he's single. You heard what he said!"

"Yeah… I did. He'll say yes to anyone. So, it doesn't matter if it's me or Ozzy Osbourne, he'll say yes. How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

She rolls her eyes. "God, you're stupid! Don't you see? He only said that… And she told me to do it again! I'm telling you, my feet are still sore because of that!"

He wrinkles his nose, confused, and is about to ask her what on Earth she is talking about when Kurt sits down again and he jolts. When Kurt's not looking, Rachel nods slightly towards him, but Dave ignores her. They don't talk about it for the rest of the day. It's only two days later that he sends her a text message.

**Got an idea, but I'll need your help.**

Kurt's sitting with Rachel in the living room of the small apartment they share, playing a card game she'd insisted on playing and nagged about until he'd caved. He's told her he needs to sleep, and he's seen her yawning as well, but she stubbornly keeps saying she wants to play "just one more round", although she's said that around five times now. He wasn't even allowed time to change into comfortable pajamas, and is still wearing a black long-sleeved button down and black and white striped skinny jeans, along with his ever present black knee-high lace boots. It's not uncomfortable, but he sees no reason to wear these clothes inside his own apartment, where no one can see him, late at night. Rachel yawns again, and he seizes the opportunity.

"All right, that's it, bed time!" He's on his feet before she can protest, cards already mixed so that they can't resume the game.

"What? No! It's still early…"

He glances at the clock in the kitchen area. "It's past midnight, Rachel!"

She smiles then, and he wonders what the hell has gotten into her. "Yes, it is…" She concurs in a sing-song voice. "And do you know what that means?"

He looks intently at her, trying to remember what's so special about it being after midnight. Logic says she means there's something to be excited for about the new day, so he starts thinking… It a Thursday, but there's nothing unusual about that. The date is February… Oh, right. February 14th.

"It's Valentine's Day." The lack of enthusiasm in his voice betrays the disappointment he feels for not having a special someone to celebrate the occasion with.

"Exactly! Happy Valentine's Day! I love you!" She gives him a tight hug and he can't help but grin and hug her back. "Thanks Rach, but I don't think…" He hears a soft melody and frowns. "Is that your phone?"

She shakes her head, still grinning and Kurt wonders about her mental health. He strains his ear and notices the source of the sound, whatever it is, it's not in the apartment.

"I think it's coming from outside…"

She nods, grin never leaving her features, and starts bouncing ever so slightly.

"Rachel, why are you looking at me like…"

**_I stand at your gate  
And the song that I sing is of moonlight  
I stand and I wait  
For the touch of your hand in the June night  
The roses are sighing a moonlight serenade_**

The deep voice interrupts him and he suddenly realizes what it is. A serenade! And by the look on his best friend's face…

He runs to the window of the 2nd floor apartment and looks down. There, on the street below, are four young men, dressed all in white, each of them playing a different musical instrument, and, right in the middle of them, is David. Kurt gasps and covers his mouth with both hands, eyes immediately tearing up.

**_The stars are aglow  
And tonight how their light sets me dreaming.  
My love, do you know  
That your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?  
I bring you, and I sing you a moonlight serenade_**

Unlike the other men, Dave's dressed all in black – a button down, suit, tie and loafers. He's carrying a large bouquet of red roses in one hand, the other one tucked away in his pocket. His eyes meet Kurt's and he smiles briefly before resuming the song.

**_Let us stray 'til break of day  
In love's valley of dreams  
Just you and I, a summer sky,  
A heavenly breeze, kissin' the trees_**

His voice is deep and powerful, if somewhat trembling, and Kurt guesses he's nervous, which makes the scene even more endearing and romantic. His own breath catches in his throat and he knows he's openly crying now, but doesn't care. He turns away quickly, opening the apartment door and running down the stairs as quickly as he can. He can still hear the music, though faintly, until he reaches the front door of the building and pulls it open.

**_So don't let me wait  
Come to me tenderly in the June night  
I stand at your gate  
And I sing you a song in the moonlight_**

The cold wind hits him hard in the face and he shivers, but keeps walking, slowly taking the few steps that separate him from David. He wipes the tears that keep coming, grin threatening to split his face in two, and stops right in front of the charming boy who's just serenated him, while he ends the song.

**_A love song, my darling, a moonlight serenade_**

He barely waits for Dave to finish before jumping on him, embracing him with all his might. Dave scoops him up, literally sweeping him off his feet, and he places his legs around the thick waist.

"Took you long enough!" He whispers, teasing, before being completely silenced by Dave's cold lips on his. Neither of them pay any attention for the boys that continue to play the last notes of the song.


End file.
